I love NY
by Tatatovar
Summary: La vida cambia, las personas crecen y así su mundo se expande  Spinn off de glee   La historia de Klaine y menciones de Finchel en New york   A partir de la graduacion
1. Prologo

**I love new york**

* * *

><p><strong>PD: <strong>No me pertence glee ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vida cambia, las personas crecen y así su mundo se expande.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vivir en un pequeño pueblo en Ohio jamás fue un limitante para que Rachel Berry dejara de soñar acerca de que cambios vendrían no tenia mucho claro lo único era no importaría lo que pasara nada seria tan grande como para que olvidara a Finn Hudson el amor de su vida, su primer amor. Pero seguir su sueño solo tenía como obstáculo abandonar aquel pueblo seguir adelante y viajar a Nueva York.<p>

* * *

><p>Ser abusado, ser maltradado ser odiado eran el pan de cada dia de Kurt Hummel hasta el dia en el que conoció a alguien, ese alguien Blaine Anderson juntos buscaron el coraje que tenían dentro que se ocultaba por las burlas que les hacían, pero tener coraje, ser valientes los hizo defenderse mostrales a todos que el amor no tiene ni genero ni barreras es solo amor. Que pasara ahora que sus años de escuela acaban y todos estos maltratos llegan a su fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello, me presento soy Tatatovar<p>

soy la autora de esta historia.

Se me presento la idea ya que sigue saliendo muchos spoilers de que habrá un spinn off de Klaine y Finchel en New York esta es la manera en la que a mi me gustaría que fuera.

Espero que les gusten y pues comenten en review :)


	2. Chapter1 : La graduación

_**N/A: Bueno he aqui el primer capitulo espero que les guste :)**_

_**Pd: **_no me pertenece ni Glee

* * *

><p>Toc, Toc sonaba la puerta<p>

"Rachel hija mía levántate"

"En un momento bajo"

Los padres de Rachel no podían creer que este día hubiera llegado tan rápido hace nada habían traído a esa hermosa bebita a su casa el día mas feliz de sus vidas y muy probablemente hoy se acabaría su estadía en esa casa, aquella bebe la cual amaron y quisieron, criaron como mejor pudieron y hoy se graduaba por fin extendería sus alas y a volar a conocer el mundo, un mundo que la esperaba con igual emoción.

En otro lugar de Lima un apuesto joven de ojos claros se vestía con su mejor ropa de diseñador días como estos son especiales, se lo repetía una y otra vez pero aun así no parecía real hoy el Kurt Hummel se graduaría de Mckinley High para nunca más volver. Era claro que extrañaría a Mr. Shue y al Club de Glee cantar se había vuelto su vida y el desahogo de sus problemas gracias a ellos. Pero hoy su vida empezaba… _**de verdad**__._

"Buenos días Papa, Carole como amanecen" dijo Kurt entrando a la cocina

"Bien Kurt, sigue siéntate come algo antes de irte" dijo Carole señalando la mesa del comedor

Carole siempre se había preocupado por el, por que estudiara pero aun así lo cuidaba y lo consentía.

"buen_oooooo_s días" Finn bostezaba entrando a la cocina

Finn también había hecho planes aun no los tenía seguros, así que no le contaría nada ni a Kurt ni a sus padres hasta que estuviera seguro.

La graduación fue bonita simple muy significativa al final de cuentas casi ningún alumno tenía su mente ahí, todos pensaban en su futuro. New Directions canto un par de canciones originales y todos se graduaron_ felices_, cuando fue momento de salir Kurt y su familia tenían planeado comer a Breadsticks con Rachel y Blaine, que ya se contaban como parte de la familia. Hoy sería un día importante.

Ya todos habían llegado a Breadsticks y comían amenamente cuando Kurt interrumpió el incomodo silencio.

"Blaine y yo queremos decirles algo"

"No nos vallas a decir que se van a casar o alguna locura por el estilo" Salto a decir Burt casi sin pensar

"No! Señor Hummel, como se le ocurre es acerca de otro asunto" dijo Blaine tratando de calmarlo

"Te he dicho que me digas Burt pero bueno digan de que se trata"

"Pues lo que pasa es que Blaine y yo estamos pensando acerca de nuestro futuro" Kurt hizo una pausa para mirar a Blaine a los ojos buscando apoyo " Y queremos viajar a Nueva York a estudiar y a trabajar en los medios _ya lo dije!"_

Todos menos Kurt y Blaine estaban con la boca abierta.

"¿Pero Kurt por que no nos habías dicho antes?" Pregunto Carole

"Realmente lo llevábamos planeando desde hace mucho pero no lo habíamos logrado al cien por ciento, anoche conseguimos la estadía en la casa de unos amigos míos y compramos los tiquetes para viajar dentro de una semana" dijo Blaine

"No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho viejo!" dijo Finn sonando indignado

"Pues Finn y yo también estamos planeando en irnos para Nueva York ya que nos graduamos" dijo Rachel tratando de llamar la atención de la mesa

"Alto chicos está bien que ustedes dos lo tengan planeado" Burt se refería a Rach y Blaine "Pero son Kurt y Finn los que tienen que convencernos de dejarlos ir"

Burt tenía razón ellos eran los que tenían que pedir permiso pero no fue tan grave como Finn creía los dejaron ir con la condición de que siempre estuvieran reportándose y que se pusieran juiciosos con sus estudios, Rachel y Finn viajarían un mes después de Kurt y Blaine ya que tenían que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse mientras que tenían dinero suficiente para pagar una renta. La semana paso más rápido de lo que Kurt había planeado ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto con sus respectivas familias.

Los Anderson eran muy buenas personas siempre muy atentas con Kurt aunque jamás había tenido tiempo para hablar con el Sr. Anderson le parecía que con el tiempo había asimilado mas la elección de vida que Blaine había hecho y ahora más se iría a vivir con su novio a una ciudad desconocida, por su parte ellos les desearon mucha suerte y pidieron que en el momento en que necesitaran algo ellos irían corriendo a visitarlos. Por su parte la familia Hummel estaba enternecida y abrumada por ver que Kurt ya se volvía un hombre y partiría a vivir su propia vida.

* * *

><p><em> Yo se que esta pequeño pero despues compenso con el siguiente capitulo <em>

_si les gusto dejen un comentario_


	3. Chapter 2: Down to Tribeca

**PD: **No me pertence glee ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Cap.2 Down to Tribeca<p>

Kurt y Blaine ya iban sentados en el avión tomados de la mano, miles de pensamientos cruzaban las mentes de ambos.

Blaine pensaba como lo iba a recibir su amigo Thomas y si Kurt se adaptaría al nuevo ambiente y al toda la locura que significaba Nueva York, como sería su relación ahora que vivirían juntos aunque estaba más que seguro que no en la misma habitación pero si muy cerca, tenían que buscar rápidamente trabajo así como entrar a la preparatoria lo antes posible. Los pensamientos en la mente de Kurt no eran muy diferentes a los de su novio, pensaba como se iba a adaptar a Nueva York, si el dinero que traía era suficiente para los primeros meses, como sería el amigo de Blaine y como se las iba a arreglar para vivir con Blaine en la misma casa sin presión en su relación para llegar a la siguiente base, jamás habían pasado de besarse y el sabia en el fondo que Blaine le estaba teniendo más que paciencia. Deseo con todo su cuerpo no haber pensado en eso las manos le sudaban Blaine se percato de esto.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto

"Si, solo tengo nervios por llegar ya" dijo Kurt dedicándole una sonrisa

"Ten calma ya estamos llegando mira" Blaine le señalo el paisaje donde se veían los rascacielos como agujas en el horizonte.

"Que impresionante esa vista" Los ojos brillantes de Kurt se cruzaron con los de Blaine

"Tú eres más impresionante" le respondió con un beso al final de la frase

* * *

><p>Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto JF. Kennedy donde los esperaba un chico con un aviso que decía: <em>Blaine Anderson y su novio<em>

"Blaine!, Blaine!" el chico de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros lo saludaba tratando de levantar mas el aviso

"Thomas, amigo" Blaine se acerco con una mano cogida de Kurt y la otra de su maleta

"Blaine que bonito estas" dijo Thomas pellizcándole una mejilla Blaine

"¡No me trates como si fuera un bebe! ,Te presento el es Kurt mi novio, Kurt el es Thomas Smith el que nunca crece"

Después de presentarse, se dirigieron a una camioneta Range Rover negra que los esperaba, una mujer de cabello color cobre estaba sentada en el puesto del conductor espero a que se montaran.

"Con que tu eres el famoso Blaine Anderson, Thomas no ha parado de hablar de ti desde hace más de un mes" dijo ella mirando por el retrovisor con sus ojos de esmeralda

"¡Emily!, no le digas eso se va a sentir especial" Thomas le guiño a Kurt "Ella es mi novia Emily Watson es una lindura no, ha ha, bueno vamos que muero del hambre"

Durante el camino Emily les pregunto que cuales eran sus planes, Kurt le conto que estaban buscando estudiar artes o por lo menos trabajar en algo similar y mientras tanto poder disfrutar lo que más pudieran de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

"Yo tengo amigos que trabajan en Broadway así que a más tardar esta semana ya tendrán alguna razón de si hay trabajo por allá, lo prometo" dijo Emily al tiempo que introducía la llave en el cerrojo de la casa.

No era lo que uno se imaginaria de una casa americana promedio, más bien se podía decir que era un edificio de 10 pisos, Thomas les explico que el primer piso era el área común donde estaba la sala y un área de fiestas que consistía en un bar, un espacio abierto como un patio y una piscina cubierta. Y que cada piso era un apartamento separado con todas las comodidades que necesitarían. Él y Emily vivían en el último piso que era un pent-house y a Kurt y Blaine les tocaría el piso 9 donde la vista era increíble no quedaba en el centro de Manhattan claro pero si quedaba bastante cerca y se podía ver gracias a la atura la bahía del rio Hudson.

"Thomas es muy cómico, enserio no me lo esperaba así" dijo Kurt mientras preparaba ropa para salir esa noche

"El está loco, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y él fue el que me ayudo a pasar mucho toda mi situación de cambio a Dalton y siempre lograba relajarme un poco y despejarme, seguro que la pasaremos muy bien con él. ¿Cómo te parece? Blaine hacía referencia a su atuendo muy casual unos jeans oscuros y un saco liviano morado.

"Para esta época tan soleada y calurosa del año está bien PERO para invierno tendremos que comprar ropa nueva"

"Está bien haha, te esperare en la cocina comeré algo antes de salir"

Media hora después salieron con Thomas y Emily irían a casa de una amiga en Tribeca a ver películas un rato. Llegaron al sitio, una casa pequeña de dos pisos y de aspecto totalmente bohemio. Una morena de ojos claros les abrió la puerta, a Kurt le recordaba el a Santana era muy linda y alta.

"Hola! Como están sigan por favor" dijo ella abriendo la puerta por completo para dejarlos pasar

"Ellos son Kurt y Blaine" dijo Thomas adelantándose "Esta Harry me muero por contarle que tanto subieron los precios en la bolsa" esto último lo hizo con un énfasis de sarcasmo

"Hola un gusto soy Helena, Helena Torres" Dejándolos pasar "Harry está arriba y no creo que le agrade que te pongas de bromista ahora"

Entraron a la casa y subieron por una escalera angosta que llevaba a una sala muy moderna con muebles blancos y decoración de colores planos. Decidieron que verían Rent, la favorita de Kurt y Blaine para empezar la noche, Helena la puso y se santo con los demás

"Si Harry esta acá, yo digo que venga a ver la película que deje de ser tan amargado" dijo Emily cruzando los brazos

"Harry O'Day es el _mejor amigo _de Helena aunque todos sabemos que ella quiere con el" les aclaro Thomas a Kurt y Blaine

"Eso no es cierto, solo somos amigos" dijo Helena rodando los ojos

"Es cierto lo que dice Helena" dijo un chico alto, de cabello naranja y ojos azules, Harry.

"Ajam, si claro" termino Thomas cuando la película empezó

Harry se les unió a ver la película y a su término Helena les sirvió una comida deliciosa muy tradicional de su cultura latina. Iban a ver otra película pero Blaine tenía otros planes

"Nos encantaría quedarnos pero tengo una sorpresa para Kurt, que les parece si mañana nos llevan a conocer la ciudad"

"Estoy celoso de que le tengas sorpresas a Kurt" dijo Thomas haciendo muecas con la boca "pero dejare que se vallan no trasnochen mucho mañana madrugaremos".

Kurt y Blaine salieron después de despedirse y se dirigieron a tomar un taxi, Blaine no respondió las preguntas que Kurt le hacia las evadía con un "_ya verás" _llegaron a un parque que daba a las orillas del rio Hudson y juntos caminaron hasta el borde del parque con el agua, se sentaron en una banca.

"Blaine, dime ahora si que pasa"

"Kurt te quería agradecer por haberme traído contigo"

"Pero si tu eres el que lo organizo todo, yo soy el que debería agradecer"

"Si, pero venimos a que tu cumplas tu sueño de ser una estrella"

"Blaine a veces me pregunto por qué haces tantas cosas buenas por mi y no por ti"

"Las hago por mi también, verte feliz como te vi hoy es lo que hace que mi vida valga la pena"

Kurt se acerco a Blaine la brisa que entraba por el rio les acaricio las mejillas mientras juntaban sus labios en su primer beso en Nueva York aquel lugar donde el resto de su vida se iba a desarrollar.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado<p>

quiero que sepan que no me gustan mucho los fantasmitas asi que si estan leyendo dejen un comentario pequeño asi no tengan cuenta

Gracias a todos los que han puesto Fav. y se han subscrito para ustedes es este cap


	4. Chapter 3: Conociendonos

**Bueno he aqui otro capitulini, este tiene una pequeña advertencia hay unas cuantas expresiones de amor asi que si no te gusta **  
><strong>leer dos hombres empezando a tener accion! ...no leas o comete ese pedazo <strong>

**espero que les gusten dejenme su amor en reviews jajaja :) **

* * *

><p>Cap 3. conociendonos<p>

La noche no tuvo más contratiempos Kurt y Blaine se regresaron a el apartamento y durmieron muy tranquilos esa noche hasta que…

"¡Blainey bueno días!"

Blaine sentía algo pesado encima abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que lo miraban con impaciencia, lo empujo para dar paso a un golpe seco al piso.

"5 minutos más Tommy no me hagas esto" se trato de dar media vuelta para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Emily "Ustedes dos me van a matar y solo llevo aquí menos de 24 horas"

"Tranquilo Blainey te cuidaremos" dijeron al unísono

"Ah, Y Kurt ya tiene listo el desayuno, así que pronto a levantarte" termino diciendo Thomas levantándose del piso

Blaine se levanto rápidamente, cuando hablaban de comida ahí si se movía, se baño y se cambio en una nada y salió. Saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Kurt y se dispusieron a desayunar acabaron rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Salieron a encontrarse con Helena y Harry en Times Square, pasearon también por la bahía y el Rockefeller center y fueron al museo de cera de Madame Tussaud pasaron un día entretenido. En todo momento Kurt iba de la mano de Blaine y este le sonreía a cambio. Llego la tarde y estaban en la estatua de la libertad, observando desde lo más alto el atardecer.<p>

"No es lo más bello que han visto en sus vidas" Harry hablaba por primera vez durante todo el día

"Si, es bello pero no hay nada más hermoso que tu Kurt" le susurro Blaine al oído

"Si, lo hay ….nuestro amor" le respondió Kurt puntuando con un beso en los labios de su novio

Harry le susurro algo a Helena lo que tuvo como consecuencia que se sonrojara hasta las ojeras y le dedicara una sonrisa, Harry era un hombre muy callado habían comentado Thomas y Emily, decían que era el polo opuesto a Thomas, Emily y Helena que eran alegres y siempre andaban celebrando la vida y molestando a Blaine en cada oportunidad que tenían. Él era la seriedad en persona y con la única persona que era realmente amable y espontaneo era con Helena. Thomas por su lado se la había pasando todo el dia ideando maldades que hacer le a Blaine, y todas estas locuras solo hacían que Emily y Kurt y partieran de la risa cada vez que hablabla.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol se puso decidieron ir a Times Square a finalizar el día y después harían una pequeña fiesta en el departamento de Thomas, así lo acordaron y se fueron cada uno para sus hogares.<p>

"Ame este día enserio y a pesar de que todavía hay muchísimo de Nueva York, siento que hoy conocimos tantas cosas tan bellas que me moriría feliz si me muero hoy" dijo Blaine sentándose al borde del sofá de la pequeña sala que tenían

"Jamás digas que te quieres morir no se qué haría sin ti ha ha" dijo Kurt recostándose en el hombre de Blaine

"Te amo" Blaine levanto la quijada con la mano para empezarlo a besar en los labios muy suavemente como a Kurt le gustaba tal y como se habían besado la primera vez en ese salón de Dalton, el beso empezó de subir de tono cuando no solos sus labios estaban involucrados tino también sus lenguas, la mano de Blaine fue cayendo lentamente desde la nuca de Kurt hasta su cintura donde la metió lentamente por debajo del borde de la camisa.

"Blaine creo que tenemos que parar" Kurt estaba pálido

Blaine solo lo miro con desilusión y alejo su mano de Kurt.

"Hey ustedes que hacen" entro Thomas al departamento sin tocar "¡Oh Por dios si van a hacer eso cierren la puerta!"

"estaba cerrada" dijeron al unísono

Subieron al departamento de Thomas, Kurt parecía estar calmado pero los pensamientos en su cabeza no paraban de mortificarlo

* * *

><p>"<em>Que Hiciste Kurt porque tratas a Blaine así el te tiene la calma …. Pero tengo tanto, tanto miedo de hacerle daño de no saber lo que hago de no corresponderle de la misma manera" Kurt sabía que amaba a Blaine el problema que sentía era que no sabía si su cuerpo era lo que realmente Blaine esperaba si era realmente sexy….<em>

Por otro lado los pensamientos de Blaine no eran distintos en absoluto

"_Blaine! , Blaine malo porque presionas a Kurt… dios pero como resistirse a esa piel es tan suave ammmmm ¡! Dios! Bueno calma ya disfrutemos la fiesta. Mírale la cara a Kurt ahh soy tan culpable por que este así en blanco, tengo que hacer algo" Blaine entendía que apurarse no le servía de nada pero deseaba a Kurt con todo su corazón quería hacerlo suyo solo suyo…_

* * *

><p>Vieron que ya varias personas habían llegado al departamento de Thomas que a pesar de que la primera planta tuviera las mismas habitaciones que el de ellos era mucho mas pintoresca llena de muebles de colores y cuadros inmensos. Aun así la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el segundo piso donde era solo un gran salón y una terraza de ensueño.<p>

Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt y salieron juntos a la terraza, saludaron a Harry y Helena que estaban hablando sentados en un bar ubicado a un lado de la terraza tomando unos cocteles. Se sentaron a acompañarlos durante un rato después a Thomas le dio la locura y puso música para bailar y todos se dispusieron a disfrutar lo que más pudieron de la fiesta en especial Kurt y Blaine que pudieron ocupar sus mentes en algo que no fuera el otro pasaron una noche increíble y tomaron bastante tal vez hasta más de lo prudente a la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos acostados en la cama de Thomas, nada indebido paso aparentemente si no fuera porque Emily y Helena estaban sin camisa al igual que Thomas y Harry y cada uno abrazaba a una chica que claramente no era la suya, Blaine se levanto y se rio de la escena que cuando se despertarían a Thomas le causaría gracia pero que Harry no le causaría ni pio de gracia y las chicas claramente se avergonzarían pero les contarían eso más tarde, despertó a Kurt y juntos bajaron a asearse y a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Ya eran casi las doce del mediodía cuando salieron por fin del apartamento habían acordado ir a almorzar y luego a caminar en central park.<p>

Durante su caminata por central park ambos iban muy callados comiendo helado hasta que por fin Blaine hablo

"Kurt creo que tenemos que hablar".


	5. Chapter 4: Light up my Candle

Bueno aqui subo otro capitulo pido disculpas por la demora pero pues con el inicio del mundial aqui en Colombia poco tiempo me queda por que ire a casi todos los partidos pero escribire cuando el partido este muy malo jajaja

este Capitulo me puso un poco triste creo que en todas las relaciones hay un punt de quiebre y prefiero que sea ya antes de que su vida en ny empieze formalmente

espero que les guste !

* * *

><p>Cap.4 Light up my candle<p>

* * *

><p>"Hablar sobre que Blaine"<p>

"Kurt no actuemos como si aquí nada pasara cuando si pasa"

"Blaine enserio no es grave, no es como si algo hubiera pasado"

"Tú sabes a que me refiero y no es que pase sino que no pasa" Dijo Blaine tratando de sonar lo más calmado mientras buscaba una banca con la mirada

"No sé como enserio responderte a eso, ya ni sé cómo actuar cerca a ti cuando estamos cerca siento como un tipo de tensión que no sé cómo manejar, quiero pero no puedo" Kurt se sentándose en la única silla libre.

"Kurt yo te amo, jamás te haría daño ni haría nada para lastimarte pero necesito que me digas que pasa que confíes en mi "

"No es, que yo no te quisiera dar lo mejor, pero siempre te pedido tiempo creo que es justo que todavía lo haga" Kurt bajaba su mirada a sus manos

"Yo te he dado todo el tiempo que has pedido, pero no creo que llevando todo el hermoso año junto que hagas algo que no quieras… no sé cómo decirte esto Kurt pero te deseo, te amo demasiado y quiero demostrártelo"

Kurt se había quedado pasmado, las palabras ya habían sido dichas y el ya no tenía nada que decir se había quedado en blanco, Blaine no solo lo amaba sino lo deseaba.

"Yo…." Kurt trato de empezar

RINNGG!...

Kurt miro su Iphone en la pantalla se veía una llamada entrante de Finn

"Tengo que contestar dame un momento… Aló? Finn?"

_-"Kurt hermano como estas"_

"Bien Finn a que se debe tu llamada"

_-"Ya no te puedo hacer una llamada porque te extraño hermanito"_

"Tu, no sueles llamar a decir que me quieres ni que me extrañas cuéntame"

_-"está bien iré al grano, Rachel y yo viajaremos dentro de un mes conseguimos un apartamento donde unos amigos de los papas de ellas, quería que fueras el primero que lo supiera y pues además para que pues vallas preparando a New York para nosotros haha , Bueno Kurt pásala bien te estaré llamando saludos a Blaine bueno, ah y que Rachel les manda su amor"_

"Gracias, estaremos hablando entonces hermano saludos a todos por allá"

Kurt colgó y miro a Blaine el cual tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"Yo te amo y te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario" Blaine dijo casi en susurro y se levanto de la silla alejándose.

Kurt ya no sabía qué hacer sentía como si algo estuviera mal con él como si Blaine lo amara demasiado y el no pudiera devolvérselo, como si se acabaran de pelear y con su última frase el aire se hubiera acabado. Decidió quedarse sentado unos minutos más en la silla hasta que sintió que Blaine ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos se levanto y se dirigió sin pensar a la casa de Helena.

* * *

><p>Blaine había caminado bastante no había tomado ni metro ni taxi para cuando llego a la casa de Harry, era la primera vez que iba pero le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Emily y habían quedado de encontrarse ahí.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kurt calma todo va a estar bien seguramente Blainey debe estar igual que tu un poco confundido- Thomas abrazaba a Kurt mientras que el otro tenía una mescla de llanto y desesperación<p>

- Además tu nos decías que no se veía molesto, que tal si estaba era molesto con el mismo- Helena traía galletas y leche caliente –a mí siempre me calman cuando estoy triste-

-Gracias chicos enserio me reconforta mucho que sean así de queridos conmigo-

-tranquilo Kurt para eso estamos tus amigos y mira que yo conozco a Blaine desde pequeños siempre se ofende con el mismo porque se confunde pero no es contigo- Thomas le sonreía mientras comía una galleta.

* * *

><p>Blaine por su lado comía el almuerzo que Harry Acaba de servir su apartamento era muy distinto al de Helena o al de Thomas era lleno de elegancia, de muebles caros y se notaba que muy probablemente la hubiera decorado alguien el siglo XVIII algo como el palacio de Versalles diría Kurt, pensar en Kurt era lo menos que Blaine quería en ese momento pero era imposible el siempre llenaba todos sus pensamientos.<p>

* * *

><p>Cada uno por su parte estuvo pensando mucho ese día y los días que siguieron pero no querían apresurar las cosas decidieron distanciarse un poco.<p>

* * *

><p>Las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco cuando Kurt y Blaine volvieron al departamento comieron aparentemente en silencio comentaron donde habían estado durante el día y Kurt le recordó a Blaine que tendrían que madrugar el día siguiente ya que Thomas les había ofrecido trabajo en una de las disqueras de su familia mientras que conseguían manager y entraban a audiciones. Sin mucha más conversación se fueron ambos a dormir se sentía la tensión en el aire.<br>Cuatro semanas pasaron y Kurt apenas hablaba con Blaine para lo que fuera estrictamente necesario y pues claramente Blaine no lo presionará para hablar, sus amigos se habían preocupado por ellos pero ambos habían respondido con evasivas diciendo todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel ya habían llegado a Nueva York. La casa de los amigos de los padres de Rachel quedaba en los alrededores de central park.<br>"Finn no crees que algo extraño está pasando con nuestro Klaine" Rachel preguntaba de camino a una audición que tenían en el Lincoln center para una nueva Versión de Rent donde Kurt y Blaine también iban a audicionar.  
>"Puede ser que el cambio de ciudad les haya afectado un poco no"<br>" Yo creo que es más que eso no los viste ya no se abrazan ni se toman de la mano estoy segura que se pelearon"  
>Finalmente llegaron a la audición Kurt y Blaine los esperaban, entraron y habían solo 5 personas más esperando por audición así que llenaron las formas que les pedían y fueron pasando primero Rachel y Finn. Se presentaron a los directores y empezaron.<p>

_(Finn)__  
><em>_What'd you forget?_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Got a light?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_I know you? - You're -__  
><em>_You're shivering_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_It's nothing__  
><em>_They turned off my heat__  
><em>_And I'm just a little__  
><em>_Weak on my feet__  
><em>_Would you light my candle?__  
><em>_What are you staring at?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Nothing__  
><em>_Your hair in the moonlight__  
><em>_You look familiar__  
><em>_Can you make it?_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Just haven't eaten much today__  
><em>_At least the room stopped spinning.__  
><em>_Anyway. What?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Nothing__  
><em>_Your smile reminded me of -_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_I always remind people of - who is she?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_She died. Her name was April_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_It's out again__  
><em>_Sorry about your friend__  
><em>_Would you light my candle?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Well -_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Yeah. Ow!_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Oh, the wax - it's_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Dripping! I like it - between my -_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Fingers. I figured...__  
><em>_Oh, well. Goodnight.__  
><em>_(Mimi exits; then knocks again)__  
><em>_It blew out again?_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_No - I think that I dropped my stash_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_I know I've seen you out and about__  
><em>_When I used to go out__  
><em>_Your candle's out_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_I'm illin' -__  
><em>_I had it when I walked in the door__  
><em>_It was pure -__  
><em>_Is it on the floor?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_The floor?_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_They say I have the best ass below 14th street__  
><em>_Is it true?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_What?_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_you're staring again._

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Oh no.__  
><em>_I mean you do - have a nice -__  
><em>_I mean - You look familiar_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Like your dead girlfriend?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Only when you smile.__  
><em>_But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else -_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Do you go to the cat scratch club__  
><em>_That's where I work - I dance - help me look_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Yes!__  
><em>_They used to tie you up -_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_It's a living_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_I didn't recognize you__  
><em>_Without the handcuffs_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_We could light the candle__  
><em>_Oh won't you light the candle_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Why don't you forget that stuff__  
><em>_You look like you're sixteen_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age__  
><em>_I'm just born to be bad_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_I once was born to be bad__  
><em>_I used to shiver like that_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_I have no heat - I told you_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_I used to sweat_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_I got a cold_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Uh huh__  
><em>_I used to be a junkie_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_But now and then I like to -_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Uh huh_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Feel good_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Here it - um -_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_What's that?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Candy bar wrapper_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_We could light the candle__  
><em>_What'd you do with my candle?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_That was my last match_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Maybe it's not the moon at all__  
><em>_I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_Cold hands_

_(Rachel__  
><em>_Yours too.__  
><em>_Big. Like my father's__  
><em>_You wanna dance?_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_With you?_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_No - with my father_

_(Finn)__  
><em>_I'm Roger_

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_They call me__  
><em>_They call me Mimi._

* * *

><p><em>La cancion es Light up my candle del musical RENT,habra mas musica lo prometo <em>

_commenten:)_


End file.
